Behind the camera
by Hypnotunez
Summary: No matter the stereotypes, expectations, rules, laws or whatever, everyone has to lose their character a little bit along the way. But what exactly happens? One word. Madness. From falling motorcycles to Starscreams 'fabulousness'. Need suggestions and extreme OOC for a reason.
1. Fabulous!

**Prime universe**

They were low on energon, the bots knew it and the last energon mine had been stripped bare, not even a fractal of the energy giving crystals to be seen by optic or scanner. Now housing two more bots Arcee and Cliffjumper, they had to use up more, even though the two barely drank a cube a day because of their small frame.

Being the two new bots on the small squad, they had been chosen to scout for energon in a new mine they had recently found only a day ago, it was large and had readers that spiked so high Mount Everest would've been a mere gnat to it. They had been ordered to prepare there weapons and any supplies they might need on the trip.

Which was where they were complaining now…well mostly if not only Cliffjumper was complaining.

"- Just because we're the new bots on the team, why should we be forced to do this stupid first mission initiation thing!? I mean I'm just a high ranking scout but you Cee-"

"Don't call me that."

"Arcee. You could pull rank on me, Bee and Bulk…possibly Ratchet and if you got busy with Prime-"

THWACK.

"But the only bot you can't pull rank on is Prime. Anyway, why should we!?" He ended with more of a statement that a question. Arcee still answered, walking up and pointing her digit on his chest. She leaned in to him.

"Because, you lazy aft! Earth doesn't naturally produce energon like a factory as it doesn't have Primus' spark to provide the shards. So that means we have to go outside and use our servos, for what they are meant to be used for and collect energon by picking it out of rocks so we can live! And if we don't the energon that provides the energon pumps to pump our energon breaks and can corrupt our l- enerlol…energol."

What had supposed to be an intimidating speech, quickly turned into something very laughable, an odd look crossed Arcee's faceplates before she buried her helm on Cliffjumpers shoulder and shaking it as she laughed.

Patting and rubbing her back Cliffjumper 'comforted' her " Shh it's all right, it's fine…just let it all out. Everyone's messed up their words before, Prime has, Prowl has heck even I have."

Arcees helm snapped up "really? Can't believe you would mess up your greatest skill."

"Nah, was just trying to be a gentlebot'."

 **G1 universe**.

It was the pinnacle of their conquest for the decepticons, they had the Autoscum cornered like little sparklings, they had and almost unlimited supply of energon and weapons, everyone was pumped for Megatrons speech to end so they could crush their enemies.

"- decepticons, conquer the enemy, crush them between you peds, grind their sparks between your dents, crush their helms by your bare servos. DECEPTICONS TRANSFORM!"

Megatron started to transform into his gun for Starscream to use when-

"IM FIRING MAH' LAZER CANNON!"

 **Movie universe**.

Sam needed to sneeze. He needed to sneeze desperately . Mikaela had recently bought some sort of new flowery perfume and it was seriously messing up his hay fever. He'd already sneezed at least twenty times. Bumblebee had almost had a 'spark attack' when they had been driving to the base and he had sneezed so hard in his sleep, he had woken himself up and shocked Bumblebee. Bee had to transform and 'gasp for breath' his servo clutching against a nearby rock.

He was now in the main base and his hay fever had possibly gotten worse. Ratchet was calibrating some machines he was trying to use to detect anything. Ironhide was cleaning his weapons, cooing to them as if they were his own sparklings. Bumblebee had taught him some cybertronian terms. The twins were arguing…again and had somehow gotten Sideswipe involved after they had made a comment about a Bot called Sunstreaker.

Which left the Prime, Bumblebee and the three sisters, Elita one, Chromia and Arcee. Bumblebee was having a rather pleasant conversation with The three the wheeled feet keeping them balanced as they 'stood' in one spot, which meant they had their backs to him.

Which meant that when he sneezed so loudly that his throat turned red roar they didn't expect it.

With a surprised shriek Chromia lost her balance and fell straight onto her face. As they had the same mind, so did the other two…Elita fell on her back and Arcee slipped and banged her helm against the wall, leaving her on her back, unconcious. Everyone froze.

"Oops?" He sheepishly rubbed his head as he watched Elita try to get off of her back and Chromia losing her balance whenever she pushed herself up.

"Should we help themselves?"

"Nah, nah. Let's….lets just watch for a little longer." Came Ironhides clearly amused response.

 **G1 universe**

Elita had finally been reunited with Optimus, she was overjoyed that her sparkmates was on Earth with the others. She had searched so long for any Autobot responses or signs of life but to no avail…until today. When Optimus saw her, he dropped the data pad he was holding, almost crushing one of the humans that she didn't know the name to.

He rushed to her, enveloping her in a frame crushing hug, she could literally hear her frame groaning under the sheer force of the hug. It was a real sentimental moment for the others. Until. Elita started laughing.

Frowning, Optimus looked behind him, only seeing Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and Wheeljack grinning madly. He didn't think anything of it though as who wouldn't smile at that? Shrugging, he went back to hugging her.

Elita would never tell her sparkmate that when he turned around, the three moved to their sides and started thrusting their hips as they pumped their arms back and forth, waggling their brows as they did. Laughing she managed to give them a double thumbs up.

 **Prime universe**

Starscream had thought he was alone in the main centre, it was night after all. So when he put his servo on his hip, sassily moved it to the side, thrusted his arm up and clicked his servos while yelling.

"Fabulous!" Before walking out.

Smirking behind his mask Soundwave thought only one thing.

Blackmail.

 **AN: like it, hate it? Do you want to see more of this? If you do, give me suggestions and I'll write them, I know there aren't as much as there should but give me a break! I'm writing this at one in the morning, I'm also writing the next chapter of TAap at the same time…well not exactly but it's close!**

 **There isn't as many because this type of story really does need suggestions to work.**

 **So give me suggestions for any transformers universe and I'll write them!**

 **Hypnotunez**


	2. The flu

**AN: Hey, I'm so sorry that I never updated this, I've just been so busy that I actually forgot about it, sorry! Wow Behind the camera got off fast! I didn't expect so many amazing suggestions so fast! I have a few of my own here but I'm only going to write suggestions first...don't worry I'll always give you the credit if you suggested anything here. I've also decided to write any comments about the suggestions as well...because I want to.**

 **Anyways! On with the stories!**

 **G1 universe - suggestion by SS (Not sure if that is your exact name or a nickname. This was actually quite hard to write, but a brilliant suggestion)**

"What do you mean Sideswipe accidentally hypnotized some of the bots? Wait you guys can be hypnotized? Really!? Wow...who did you hypnotize then? **WHAT**!? What do you mean by 'Prowl, Ratchet and maybe red alert!? You told them to do what!?" Spike was currently on his phone, he had no idea where Sunstreaker got his phone number from or how he managed to call him when he didn't even own a phone...not that he could even use one as his servos crushed Spike's last phone when he was curious about 'inferior technology'.

"Hang on, I'll be right there...wait why do you need me!?"

* * *

Spike had honestly no idea what was going on. The second he took a step in the Ark, he knew something was wrong. The scanners that would scan anything when anything happened were offline. They had been set up by Red Alert and had to be controlled manually, which meant that the security officer sat in the dark monitoring the screens **ALL** day.

Instead, there sat Red alert on a bot sized sunbather his helm resting on his servos and his legs resting on top of each other. Yes that was right, you didn't just misread something, _Red Alert_ was _relaxing._ The bot who would fritz out if he didn't scan that tiny molecule of dust that so happened to be swept up by the wind and into the base, the bot who would go haywire if someone didn't inform him that they were stepping outside the base to go and dust the entrance. Yes, Red Alert was _relaxing._

"Um, hey R-red Alert?" Spike greeted with unease.

Moving his head to look at Spike, he greeted back with a lazy smile and a wave "Oh, sup small spike!" He snickered slightly.

Spike froze slightly before shaking his head.

The second odd thing was the fact that Ratchet was waving his fist at Sideswipe his faceplate was that of pure rage...and yet his voice never got louder than that of when he would just be speaking. It was safe to say that Spike regretted entering the Ark that day. He really regretted it.

"You pile of slag, how dare you break my most treasured machinery, I'll have you rebuild it by servo you son of a glitch." He spoke calmly. Ratchet, spoke _calmly_.

Grinning, Sideswipe yelled "HEY, PROWL! Ratchets threatening me, isn't there some rule against that in the good Autobot handbook!?"

A servo, clearly Prowl's waved the childish Autobot off and a bored voice called, echoing across the Ark "Not my problem! Speak to Prime, he's the boss."

Ironhides head popped up round the corner "Hey, why's Prime running round the base with his arms up in the air yellin' bout' him being a plane?"

"I'M A PLANE! WEEEEE!"

Spike fainted.

* * *

 **Movie universe - suggestion by AspenDragonLord (I was seriously hoping that someone would suggest this, but I wasn't sure if you meant the bots or the humans.)**

"Mikaela, do you remember when you had the flue just a week ago?" Ratchet was walking with her and Sam down to the med bay, something about the bots being sick.

"Uh, yeah. But why are you asking?"

Ratchet sighed "Because, it turns out that we can get sick from organic bugs." And with that he opened the med bay doors to a horrible mess.

Ironhide and Sideswipe were fighting over a bot sized bucket as they purged, aiming for the bucket as it was swiped away from each other. They both laid spread out on two separate medical berths, their limbs were floppy and slow and they tried to stabilize themselves

The three sister were both laid out on the same berth as they were quite small, Elita had her back resting against the wall and was hunched over, head in a bucket as she purged the remaining energon out of her tanks, Arcee was sat with her legs crossed on the end of the berth, she too had a bucket however instead of purging, she was sneezing out this odd coloured robot snot.

Chromia was expressively babbling on about something, her lazy movements almost causing her to fall off the edge of the berth.

"I always told the pink unicorn to stuff it up his rainbow skittle hide and yet he always called the pineapple onto me" she leaned over Elita and continued talking. "So-so I said to this here potato, to go frag his unscented wife of a candle and -" she was interrupted when she purged into the bucket and Elita started finishing her sisters sentence. Go linked minds!

The twins were both sneezing into buckets, It looked more like a snot race than anything else. They were groaning and moaning to each other.

Optimus however was the worst, he kept trying to get up and was blabbing about something.

"Autobots, we-we must take over Megatron's pink twin in a race for Autofish glory! We must not fly to their dolphin plans and we must tickle our human allies as Megacat will clearly aim his chicken gun at them and give them rust sweets." He was trying to give an inspiring speech.

Emphasis on trying.

"Holy shit." Was Sam's response.

* * *

 **G1 universe- You know I didn't know which song to choose, but after listening to sweet Caroline (the one by Neil Diamond) I chose it because I just couldn't get the thought of jazz singing it around the base.**

Jazz was drunk. Well that was the theory anyways. No would bat an optic if the twins overcharged, if Ironhide ended up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean...again, or even if Wheeljack woke up in the air ducts...again. But, Jazz never drank, so no one knew what to do. Well, that would be if anyone knew at all-

"Where it began..." A soft, cheery tune rang out from behind Ratchet startling the medic in his demanding research. Looking round, he stood straight from hunching over a device the team had recently found and put down the delicate tweezers. He turned his helm round, confusion and slight curiosity to what or who was singing that song.

He was met with silence. He turned back to his work, tweezers back in servo.

"...Was in the spring...And spring became the summer..." The voice clearly skipping some verses, mumbled again from behind him. Again, he turned round lifting a brow in confusion, he was met with an empty med bay. Shaking his helm, he turned back to his work. Hunching over and picking up the tweezers again he paused to make sure than the mysterious voice wouldn't continue. Silence, right, okay. Nodding he moved back to do his important work.

"SWEET CAROLINE! DAH, DAH, DAH! GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOOOD!" Jazz's voice sang loudly from right behind the MCO making him yell and crush the delicate tweezers in his servo. He turned quickly in shock, leaning against the workbench, servo resting on his chest plate. Just in time to see said mech zap out of the room.

* * *

"-So as I was saying, if we really needed to recharge when we needed energon - pass the wax please, thanks Mia' - then I guess we could use oil, but everyone knows what affect it had on Jackie'. I never thought that mech could get any more...eccentric." Elita's voice carried over to Moonracer and Chromia so that her friends could hear her over the pouring showers of the femme shower room. They were discussing on their plan to visit some of the places on their new home, Earth.

"Yeah but why don't I just bring some, I mean it suits my alt mode. We aren't that short on energon are we?" Moonracer spoke from the middle stall as she picked up her large towel to dry herself.

Shrugging, Elita replied "I guess so, but you like collecting things, who knows you may find a big rock you like. Everyone wants a big rock at some point in their life."

Chromia gave her friend an odd look at the peculiar answer and was about to answer when-

"SWEET CAROLINE, GOO-" The teleporting Jazz was cut painfully short when both Moonracer and Chromia swivelled round in a duet of shrieks and slapped the poor mech in the face in an impressive mirrored slap.

Elita, continued waxing herself and in an almost bored tone greeted the intruder "Oh, hey Jazz-"

She was cut short when the mech collapsed to the floor.

"Oh, goodnight Jazz!"


	3. Firestar did what to who's room?

**AN: As I am spending a week at friends due to my parents twenty fifth anniversary. I decided that I could finally update most of my stories. Apologies but this year has been particularly hard for me and I recently had mock exams, most of which were quite good results. Apologies if I sound a bit 19th century. I've been revising Jekyll and Hyde for probably over six weeks now. Also as I type my friends parrot is being very….distrac…ting… …**

 **But due to sudden inspiration I shall type the new chapter of behind the camera. And remember tell me any ideas you have, I will literally write any as long they are not anything mature. So do not hold back, any ideas and I will write them with full credit to your beautiful ideas!**

 **Let's go! (Boy I'm cheesy…)**

 **EDIT: Due to a error everyone was reading multiple line breaks, I have fixed the line breaks so now you don't see a mischevious line where it shouldn't be . Read your lines care free now without any rogue lines trying to break the flow of the story.**

* * *

 **Prime universe**

If you were to ask any cybertronian on their view on sand or any large mass of small grains, there would be no positive comments. For every cybertronian hated sand. No matter the size, frame or faction. In their views sand sucked. And rightly so, it was small, irritating to the protoform, slippery to walk along and got everywhere. Which was why our two heroes were currently traipsing across the Sahara desert in search of an energon deposit. Of course ungratefully.

"I can't believe Prime would make us do this! Can you Cee'!?" A voice complained as the figure dusted his bright red shoulder plates of a collecting bundle of sand.

"Someone has to do it 'Cliff." An annoyed voice droned, as if the feminine blue figure had heard it before.

"But…but why us!?" The red figure complained again in an attempt for the blue figure to agree.

"Because we're small enough to move effectively in sandy environments and our armour is thinner than any of the others." The blue figure complained. Turning round to the red figure with an annoyed glare.

Cliffjumper huffed at his partner. Shrugging his shoulders in irritation he stared at Arcee. Sighing the femme turned around and continued to hike up one of the golden dunes of the desert. Turning his helm in irritation he then huffed and shook is helm before following up with the femme. His right ped slipped and he swore under his breath.

Arcee turned around smirking "what's wrong? I thought Bulls were built for this sort of heat? Cant take it?"

Cliffjumper walked up to her with a stony expression. They stood faceplate to faceplate.

Cliffjumper lifted his foot and pushed her abdomen plating, staring her straight in the optics.

Straight off of the sand dune.

THUD.

"CLIFF-

THUD.

"JUMP-

THUD.

"ERRRRRRrrrrr!"

THUD.

THUD.

THUD.

Arcee lay at he bottom of the sand dune, her torso stuck in the sand with her legs sticking up at odd angles. Her peds kicked violently before slumping.

Cliffjumper slid down the dune with a huge laughing grin.

"What's wrong? Can't handle th- Oof!"

Cliffjumper was promptly kicked though three dunes.

* * *

 **G1 universe**

It had been a peaceful day around the base. The humans hadn't appeared and no Decepticon activity was to be found. Overall a peaceful day. Well as peaceful as it could.

Optimus sighed contentedly as he walked down the hallways of his home

Stepping into the medical bay he stopped suddenly, a blank look on his faceplates.

There upside down hung wheeljack, a rope wrapped around his left ped and his right hanging limply at the joint. His servos hung a foot above the ground.

Optimus stared at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack stared at Optimus.

…

"I can explain."

* * *

 **Animated universe**

"BUMBLEBEE!" A thundering roar echoed around Detroit, birds flew in a frenzy away from the offending sound, people flinched and glanced around in confusion and animals scampered away into foliage.

Said voice came from a certain grouchy medic. Who snarled ferociously in anger, a energon cube in hand which threatened to spill and a wrench in the other. The medic stormed down the building completely ignoring a surprised and sleepy Prowl who jumped out of the way as the much bulkier mech stormed past. He ignored the concerned Optimus as he raised a digit to ask, but thought better of it in case the medics rage turned on the young the medic stormed into the main part of the base, he came face to face with…with…uh.

Bumblebee stood next to a certain spider-con and dinobots. The two smaller cybertronian said held long chains which extended and wrapped around the necks of the prehistoric themed cybertronians.

"Yes Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked, quirking an optic.

"What….what are you doing?"

"Walking the dinosaurs, isn't it obvious. Someone needed to do it and Blackarachina can't control all of them but no one else would do it with her. She said that if she doesn't walk them they end up emptying their tanks all over their base and Megatron always locks them up for the day."

The femme smiled and waved at the medic, in a less threatening way than normal.

"You…uh…you didn't have your energon this…morning…"

"Oh, thanks Ratch' what would I do without you!?"

The old medic just nodded.

* * *

 **Prime universe**

 **(Suggestion by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, a very good suggestion, I hadn't thought of something like this!)**

A metallic fist pounded into the vain medic that was Knockout. He countered with a sharp jab to his offenders yellow rib cage before darting away to look at his armour. Nursing the scratched part of his chest plates he scowled at the Autobots scout.

"Look what you've done! You ruffian, you marked my perfect paint job!" He screeched, pointing to the scuffed piece of his frame. Bumblebee turned and rolled his optics and gave a heated glare. They had been fighting over a small energon deposit that was found at a murky forest in England, so yes...it was raining. Most rose from the ground and the multitude of trees seemed to turn black in the great sky.

A sudden pounding of ped falls caught both mechs attention.

In a sudden Breakdown pounded past and threw a sucker punch to the scouts chin throwing the unfortunate scout into a old pine tree, crushing the tree with it with a lumbering crack.

"What you got BUG!?" The mech roared in attempt to taunt the younger Autobot, yellow optics blazing in a twisted glory.

His glory was cut short when a bouncy techno beat exploded from the scouts radio, which conveniently connected to his voice box. It was a popular song from Cybertron, especially in clubs. The scout groggily looked up and rubbed his helm before looking down at his voice box in confusion. He looked back up to see a bewildered Breakdown and a…moonwalking….Knockout.. What?

The scout watched the medic for a while before jumping to his peds. Arms splayed wide he jovially puffed his chest up in competition. Knockout paused and eyed bumblebee inquisitively.

The scout paused for a second-

Before grabbing his helm with his right and his ped with his left and pumping them up and down vigorously.

Breakdown stared for a moment, before scowling and putting his servo behind his helm and doing the sprinkler.

Knockout gasped as Bumblebee switched to swaying his pelvis forwards and backwards along with his helm. In return he shuffled his peds in one place while spinning his arms in a horizontal circle.

Breakdown stood next to Knockout watching him for a moment and then joined in with his fellow Decepticon in time with the music.

Bumblebee stopped before jumping on his back and spinning around.

"Ahem." The trio were interrupted by a disgruntled Megatron, Optimus stood next to him with his mask guard covering his face from view.

Both stopped.

Megatron slowly rose an optic.

Optimus disengaged his mask.

Megatron huffed.

Optimus, with a stony expression opened his mouth.

"Biatch please, try these skills"

Megatron slowly put an oversized rose in his mouth.

"Optimus, let's dance, our final battle. TANGO!"

The trio collapsed.

* * *

 **Prime universe (yes, the majority of these are tfp sorry not sorry. Actually yes sorry…I'm stuck for ideas for the other universes.)**

Steve, the vehicon had been trying for hours.

Literally eight human hours.

The sun was fragging setting.

The moon was fragging rising.

Steve was fragging annoyed and upset.

His self esteem wasn't doing to good either.

The fragging target still stood there in all its stupid red and white glory.

In frustration the poor vehicon disengaged his left blaster and threw it on the ground, it bounced violently off of the dusty ground and slid a few feet from its landing point.

"WHY WON'T IT HIT!?"

His friend, Gary, the vehicon, sighed from his comfy spot on the rock behind him.

"Because no one actually taught us how to shoot?"

"BUT I WANT TO!"

Gary sighed and stood up from his seat "come on Steve, the general's going to be asking why he is a few men short." And with that Gary turned around.

Steve took one deathly look at the spotless target and the chaos littered and charred around it.

In one final attempt and outrage, he sent out a flurry of rounds till his ammunition ran out.

Every.

Single.

One.

Hit the target.

"Gary! Gary! Did you see that! I hit it!"

Gary turned around and looked towards Steve who had run up to the target and was pointing eagerly at it.

The mech sighed "yes Steve, I think even a sparkling could shoot something if they were mere nanoklicks apart from it."

If Steve could have gaped, he would have.

"What!? But, but I – I – I hit it! I did! Honestly!" The poor mech pleaded, holding the target as proof.

"Yes Steve, yes you did." Gary sighed and walked through the now open groundbridge.

Steve collapsed and in one unneeded breath screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **G1 universe (or just the original character design, also I'm going with the idea of Elita one, Chromia and Arcee all being related just because I enjoy the idea of familial relationships between canon characters.)**

Elita one was stuck. She had fifteen reports to do. Five to do with recent energon raids, three about new recruits, two explaining that Moonracer was not a energonholic, two more explaining why Chromia was allowed so many guns and three citing why Arcee was not allowed any treats for a whole deca-cycle.

She sighed tiredly. Before switching the screen on her personal computing technology and opening a text line with Chromia, her sister.

=Chromia has logged in=

 **Elita** : Need help. I need some serious helm storming for these reports.

 **Chromia** : yeah, I'm here for ya. Whatcha suggest?

 **Elita** : anything! I have fifteen to do, five of them are on you and Cee'! By the way, could you stop threatening the new recruits every time they eye up Ironhide? It's bad for hiring.

 **Chromia** : oh scrap! I'm terrible at ideas. And no, it's fun. And he's mine. All mine!

 **Elita** : just ANYTHING. WILL. HELP.

 **Chromia** : Uh, maybe use some of the first person recordings of our men?

 **Elita** : FIND SOME I'M TYPING. Please.

 **Chromia** : OH THERE IS THIS ONE WHERE THIS MECH IS CHATTING WITH HIS BUDDY AND HE GLITCHES AND THE OTHER ONE THINKS THAT HE ASKED HIM TO BE HIS SPARK MATE.

 **Elita** : Thank you but… DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE?

 **Chromia** : A VEHICON FINALLY HIT SOMEONE BUT NOBODY BELIEVES HIM BECAUSE NOBODY SAW. EXCEPT THE ONE THAT OFFLINED.

 **Elita** : what. ANYMORE?

 **Chromia** : TWO EXES ARE FLIRTING WHILE IN DISGUISE BUT THEY DO NOT REALIZE IT UNTIL THEY GET BACK TO BASE THE NEXT LUNAR CYCLE.

 **Chromia** : THE ENTIRE GREEN SPARK MOVIE.

 **Chromia** : UH GOOSE. MEERKAT. PANDA. NO WAIT THEY ARE USELESS…..KANGAROO.

 **Elita** : what? ANYTHING TO DO WITH ACTUAL REPORTS. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I'M FRAGGING WRITING. AND THE GREEN SPARK ONE WAS FUNNY, YOU MADE ME LAUGH.

 **Chromia** : UH, FIRESTORM GATHERED SOME INTEL FROM SOUNDWAVE AND SCARED THE SCRAP OUT OF MEGATRON WHEN SHE PAINTED HIS ROOM HOT PINK. THERE YOU GO.

 **Elita** : THANK YOU. ANYMORE BECAUSE I AM STUCK AGAIN. AND WOULD YPU LIKE TO READ IT ONCE I AM FINISHED?

 **Chromia** : YOU ARE WELCOME AND YES I WOULD. OH, MEGATRON IS ACTUALLY A OVERSIZED UNDEAD PISTOL.

 **Chromia** : OH, ROMANCE SUDDENLY BECOMES A THING IN CANON CYBERONICLE AND EVERYONE IS FREAKING OUT WONDERING WHY FEELINGS ARE SUDDENLY A THING.

 **Elita** : OLAY. What? Apologies my digitboard switched to Spanish for a klick there. And you watch too much TV.

 **Chromia** : I know but I don't want to go through the withdrawal.

 **Elita** : wait, firestorm did what to who's room!?

 _-Somewhere in the Decepticon base-_

Megatron sat terrified in his own berth room. In the only corner not painted hot pink. In his servo he clutched his blanket and stuffed Unicron for comfort.

He rocked back and forth.

"I am a strong overlord. I am a strong overlord. I am a strong overlord…"

He chanted this mantra until Soundwave came back with the purple and black paint, along with paint rollers, matts and a still sleepy Starscream. Who was promptly held in a literal deadly hug.


End file.
